A Dose of Chaos Book I: The Aristocratic Assassin
by Elconquisador
Summary: Crossover with Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo!; takes place after TMOVA 13 and way into the end of Inuyasha. An assassin is sent after Tenchi to exterminate him, but why?*story complete*
1. A Deal is Struck, a Boy in Danger

This is my first fic, so bear with me for my grammar really sucks

A Dose of Chaos Book I

Aristocratic Assassin

Disclaimer: I own nothing dammit!

Darkness. A place where no mortal being could exist without the aid of the divine, yet, there was one being that could live in this desolate dimension. For this dimension was her domain, which she alone rules. At one time, she had the aid of two others, but alas, now she only has her servant. Usually, she watches the universes workings, planning only what she knows. Currently, she is occupied with the visage of a young boy capable of wielding the same power as she and the two others previously mentioned.  

The boy was clad in ancient Jurian armor, generating the Wings of the Lighthawk. He had an emblem on his forehead, three markings to be precise, that shown proof of his heritage. This mere, mortal boy was able to collapse a black hole, and stop one of her underlings. True, Dr. Clay was expendable, but still it was disturbing. His eyes showed compassion, yet they also showed strength and determination. This intrigued her. She decided to test this boy, and see the true extent of his abilities. 

She looked towards his home planet, Earth. A blue pearl in the black canvas of the universe, she could easily blot it out of existence. Yet, instead she viewed its history, looking for anything that could be worth the boy's time. She searched, beginning to see that she may have to import a threat, until she found what she was looking for. Upon viewing the individual's biography, she smirked. He was clever, deceitful, manipulative, merciless, and showed massive potential for her test. She smirked and continued to skim the biography. When satisfied with her results, she decided to bring back this troublesome incarnate. 

Tokimi, Goddess of Order, of the Goddess Triumvirate, marveled at her own little scheme. She turned to the boy's image, confident in her plans. She then gave a small smirk at this young boy. "Tenchi, you will show me your true worth, and display whether you are worthy or not." 

                                                    ********************

Katsuhito  Masaki  stood at the top of the long winding steps of the shrine. Watching, and enjoying the peaceful scenery before him, the birds chirping, and the sun's beautiful reflection that shown off the lake near the Masaki residence. Dawn came and went twenty minutes ago, and the morning twilight was nothing short of magnificence. It has been seven hundred years since he came to this beautiful and peaceful planet, the main reason to escape his role as successor. Oh, true, he had come originally to stop the space pirate Ryoko, but after crashing his ship, Yosho saw this as an opportunity to abandon his duties as heir to the thrown. Not to mention getting out of marrying his half-sister. True, he loved her, but only the love siblings would show. Perhaps it was his human blood that rebelled against this, or maybe he just wanted to be free from responsibility. The only thing he could think of that moment was that he had set out to do what he had chosen to do, and now only a few more pieces of his plan were needed to fall into place. Of course, Tsunami played a role in this as well, but for reasons unknown even to Katsuhito himself. He would have continued his reflection and drew up possible conclusions; at least he would have until the peace was shattered.

"YYYEEEEAHHHH!!!!! RYOKO!"

Katsuhito scratched his chin as if in deep thought, like he was coming up with a solution to a problem. "Hmmm, it appears Tenchi is up. We will have to start practice soon before he's late for school." Katsuhito smirks slightly at his grandson's normal predicament and silently walked back to the shrine. 

********************

Tenchi walked out of the bathroom, and began heading towards the stairs. From the look on his face, one would expect that he had just arrived from the battlefield. Too bad that's not too far from the truth…

** *FLASHBACK***

The room was relatively dark, and Tenchi was in a comfortable slumber. All you could see in the room were three red digits. Upon reaching the number's designated time set, the alarm went off.  Instantly, a hand touched the little black box that displayed red digits, and stopped the annoying sound it emitted. Tenchi slowly rose and sat strait up in bed, a practical zombie. Of course, the face he was staring into was no better than his own. Bloodshot, golden eyes stared into his own droopy chocolate brown ones. His brain struggling to register the image in front of him, its motor functions slurred due to

awakening abruptly early in the morning. It instantly recognized the image as something scary and put the only defense it had in its arsenal. Tenchi screamed. 

"YYEEEEAHHHH!!!!! RYOKO!" 

Sure enough, Ryoko was floating in front of him, with bloodshot eyes, obviously due from lack of sleep. Tenchi let out a sigh, while Ryoko puts on her usual "I was worried about you so I decided to keep watch over you all night" look. Tenchi started to mentally count to himself on another time-honored tradition. " 5….4….3….2….1…."  Then Ayeka abruptly barged. 

What Ayeka saw before her was one of the most horrific sites to ever grasp the galaxy, Ryoko, that horrible space pirate, was draped all over Tenchi. HER Tenchi. Ayeka did what any woman protecting her love would do. "M-Ms. Ryoko! How dare you get your filthy hands all over Lord Tenchi!"  Sparks could be seen before them. Ryoko flashed a Cheshire's Cat grin at the Jurian princess. Tenchi saw this one coming a mile away. _"Here we go…"_

Ryoko continued her grin and seductively rubbed Tenchi's chest with her hand. "What's wrong Princess, afraid that I got to Tenchi first? You wouldn't believe what we did last night! Oh, what a night it was too!" Tenchi began to get a little nose bleed from that comment.

Ayeka, on the other hand, was instantly a beet red. "W-What?! You're lying Ryoko! There is no way he would want to spend a night with a dried up old hag like you!"

Ayeka was now wearing an expression of pure satisfaction as she watched her rival's reaction to that comment. 

Ryoko was visibly fuming, enough to probably boil water. "WHAT WAS THAT AYEKA?!" Energy began to crackle around Ryoko's hand, the intensity increasing with each tick on her forehead.

Ayeka was now forming her logs around her, a new log  appearing in rhythm with her own ticks. "What I'm saying is the truth!" You could visibly see a dark aura form between the two. Tenchi pretty much chose that time to escape to the bathroom, his only true sanctuary. Well, most of the time anyway.

*END FLASHBACK* 

Tenchi gave another sigh as went to grab his Bokken. He then realized the time and bolted downstairs and out the door. All the while yelling something about how his grandfather was going to be merciless on him during practice.

***************

The individual looked on, staring at his predecessor, contemplating on subjects only known to the individual himself. Part of his intent was to come and pay his respects, yet also to find a place to get away from the world. He continued to stare off on a ledge, looking at a skeleton of a great warrior. It was adorned with worn out, yet still extravagant, armor, and one of its "tusks" were missing. 

The massive behemoth overlooked all the lands, as the lord it rightfully was. From its view, we see a being dressed in an elaborate white kimono, overlapped with armor. The said being had a strange fluffy object along his right shoulder, with two swords hanging on the left side of his waist. He had long white hair, flowing in the wind with his fluffy "appendage". He had small pointed elf-like ears, along with golden eyes that gave off an aura that just might freeze hell itself. On his face were markings that showed his true appearance, two stripes on each side of his face and a black crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, gazed on at his father's grave.

"Well father, are you satisfied? You, leaving Tenseiga behind, expected it to bring I, Sesshoumaru, happiness? Yet all it did was bring me sadness, and became as useless as its worth in the time I needed it most." He looked at Tenseiga in disgust, and contemplated on even shattering it, but he tensed down and realized it futile to do such an act. "How could my hanyou of a brother, Inuyasha, be able to achieve happiness, yet I could not?" He then looked at the grave, and then pulled out a small black pearl.

The black pearl, known as the Kuro Shinju, was one of two methods to enter the space between this world and the next. The other method being the Mountains in the Country of Fire, the Kuro Shinju was the less strenuous of the two. Sesshoumaru simply tapped the small sphere, and in an instant a black portal of light emerged.  Sesshoumaru took one last glance at his father's grave, and then paced towards the portal. "Until next time, father." 

Once out of the realm, Sesshoumaru calmly landed on a cliff face, and took in his surroundings. One could stare at the beautiful country landscape, and be lost in its overwhelming image. One of few areas left untouched by man, and where youkai still reigned supreme as they did in the Sengoku Jidai. Oh, do not be confused as to saying that youkai only exist in the wilderness areas, where as they also live in human society, although they live in secret. It's just that some youkai, mainly those who survived the Sengoku Era, prefer to live around nature, and away from human contact. 

Sesshoumaru, though, despises most of the humans who live in these "modern times", and considers them barbaric. Humans of today are arrogant, power hungry, and can create horrors even worse than those of a youkai. The humans have found strength in their technology, and were able to gain an edge over youkai. Therefore, forcing youkai to assimilate into human society. Of course, to the youkai lords, this is only a temporary setback, one in which they will one day reign supreme again. 

The youkai lords believing that one day humanity will destroy itself, and in the chaos, they will takeover and rule. Sesshoumaru merely smirked at this thought, and of how pathetic the lords have become. For if they could not take their so called "birthright" now, then how could they do it when the event actually comes. That's even if the event transpires, which he believes will not. Sesshoumaru continued to stare off into the lush countryside, admiring its simple beauty, until he was interrupted, that is.

"And what do you want, arsehole?" Sesshoumaru easily threw this statement out in an uncaring tone that he was master of. In front of Sesshoumaru, an image materialized. It was mostly a floating face, bearing the resemblance of an old man. White eyes bore down on the youkai, showing its apparent personality. He had a long white mustache, and long white eyebrows that accompanied it. A red jewel appeared to be imbedded in its forehead, perhaps a symbol of its lineage. It looked Sesshoumaru over, as if it was scanning his soul. It then began to speak in a monotone voice. "Are you the one known as Lord Sesshoumaru, whose domain resides in the Western Lands?" 

Sesshoumaru returned the cold look with his usual expressionless face. "I am he who you seek. Speak to me your reasons for seeking me out before I kill you." A small spark shown in its eye, as if in amusement. The being spoke again in the same tone. 

"My Lady wishes to speak to you, on the matters of business." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at it as emotionless as ever. "What type of being is your mistress? I sense no youki from you, so it is obvious that you, a mere servant, are not youkai, and in turn the same goes for your mistress." 

The creature, seeming to lack emotions, did not give off a response to this question at first. It then seemed to contemplate, and then responded with its own answer. "My mistress, Lady Tokimi, is a Goddess, one of immense power that demands respects. One such as yourself should consider yourself in good fortune to meet one such as my Lady."

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked, and began to walk away from the being. "I am not interested. Leave me now." 

The being shut its eyes, and began to look as if in contemplation, all the while bobbing up and down slightly as if in agreement. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lady has a proposition for you." Sesshoumaru stopped, waiting to listen to the thing's statement. "My Lady says that in return for seeking an audience with her, and accepting her request, she will return to you what was lost long ago." Although Sesshoumaru's back was facing him, the being could tell that the inuyoukai was interested. Tense minutes passed, and the being began to think the youkai lord would turn him down again. Sesshoumaru then turned around, still wearing his expressionless mask, and stared hard at the creature.

"Very well, I will see this mistress of yours, and then I will determine a course of action of my own taking." The being appeared to be in relief that the youkai did not turn him down, until Sesshoumaru spoke again. "But, if I find this a waste of my time, I will kill you both."

The being then gave another look of amusement, and then calmly answered the lord's threat. "Very well then, Lord Sesshoumaru." Both beings disappeared, going to a destination that only one knew of.

*******************

Tenchi, sporting many bruises, came home after an hour of practice with his grandfather. He was covered in sweat and dirt, and he still had school to go to. As he set foot inside the house, he could easily smell the sweet aroma of Sasami's cooking. Tenchi then arrived in the kitchen, and sure enough, he found her and her little helper, Ryo-Ohki, in child form. Tenchi gave a slight smile at this scene, and stood there watching the two work furiously on their task. Sasami then turned around and was surprised by Tenchi's sudden entry. She quickly smiled and gave her usual greeting.

"Good morning Tenchi! Breakfast will be ready soon!" Ryo-Ohki stopped what she was doing and instantly ran up to Tenchi, almost tripping a few times along the way. "Meow! Meow!" Ryo-Ohki ran with arms outstretched and hugged Tenchi. Tenchi in turn gave her a warm embrace. "And good morning to you to Sasami, Ryo-Ohki!" Tenchi then put the human cabbit down and began to walk towards the onsen. "I'm going to take a quick bath, Sasami. So don't worry if I'm a little late for breakfast." Sasami turned back towards the task at hand and continued. " Alright then Tenchi, I'll save some food for you." Tenchi began to walk towards his destination.

Sasami, unlike two years ago, has aged somewhat. Since she does not have the aid of the Jurian royal water and life trees, she began to age like any normal earth girl. So instead of looking like a twelve year old girl, she began to take on the appearance of a fourteen year old. At first, her father began to object to this and demand that she and Ayeka return to Jurai at once, but as usual his wives put a stop to him. Let's just say that one angry wife is enough, but having two is a death sentence, and emperor Azusa is just stubborn, not suicidal. Sasami has already shown some signs of Tsunami's appearance, but not enough to gain a certain eighteen year old's attention. 

Ryo-Ohki on the other hand, has begun to look like a seven year old rather than her original toddler form. Her speech patterns have formed to using common language, but she still likes to use her trademark "meows".  Ryo-Ohki's taste in clothes has been starting to mirror that of her mistress'. Of course, only part of her mistress' wardrobe does she model after. She also likes to dress in Sasami's clothes from time to time as well.

The two were eventually done with their task and called the other family members to come to the table.  Ryoko and Ayeka were the first to the table, looking no worse for wear. Both were sporting smudge marks and torn up articles of clothing, and both looked as if they were working five days strait with no break. As soon as they both got a glance at each other, they instantly glared. The glares eventually dissipated as Tenchi walked into the room in his school uniform. Ryoko was first up to bat.

"Tenchi, darling, why don't you sit next me? I'll make you feel real comfortable over here." She then started patting the spot in where he would sit. Ayeka then took a swing. "Oh, Lord Tenchi, why don't you sit over with me? I'm sure that you don't want to sit with that monster woman, now do you?" Tenchi instantly saw the foreboding aura and decided to take a decisive action. 

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'll sit in my usual spot right her." He indicated to the spot at the middle of the right side of the table. Both realized that they failed in their attempts and decided to sit next to him as always. Tenchi merely sighed as he began eating his food.

Sasami, on the other hand, was busy staring at the empty spot at the table. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Mihoshi? She not in her usual spot." Tenchi began to contemplate then suddenly came to a realization. "Ah, that's right, I think she went out on patrol yesterday afternoon." Sasami then looked over to the next empty spot. "And Washu is still in her lab doing her research?" Tenchi then nodded in response. "Uh, yeah, I believe she still is. It's been three days now since she started." After that statement they all continued eating breakfast in silence. Well, with a little bickering from Ryoko and Ayeka from time to time.

*************

Katsuhito, enjoying his usual cup of tea, sat at his table and started to compose a few of his poems. Despite his appearance, he actually just got done with practice with Tenchi. "Hmmm, that boy is starting to improve at a rapid rate, I better start stepping up his training a bit." He then proceeded to take a sip of his tea, until his cup tipped over. Katsuhito was puzzled at this. "Huh, that never happened before. Katsuhito then began to ponder a little more. "Could this be an omen?" Katsuhito contemplated the matter, and then shrugged. "Probably not." 

Hours later, after Katsuhito was done with sweeping the shrine steps, the priest was in a meditative state. As he delved further into his consciousness, he began to see several images. Some he could make out, others he could barely muster to comprehend, one scene shown a white devil coming upon Tenchi, impaling him upon its claw, where as another shown a strange ape-like being. It was originally facing sideways, until it cocked its head towards Katsuhito. It had no visible eyes, yet he could still feel it staring into his very soul.

Katsuhito then abruptly opened his eyes, and could feel sweat trickling down his face. He felt a little shaken by such a deep premonition. Even when he envisioned Kagato's coming, he never felt this type of fear. Katsuhito continued to ponder these developments as he went out to sweep the shrine steps.

************

Sesshoumaru was annoyed. No, he was pissed. He, not only taken from this dimension and put in a different one, had to also wait for this "Lady Tokimi". He looked skyward, well at least he thought it was a sky, and saw three strange silhouettes. He began to ponder just what these shadows represented until he felt an intense aura.

"You need not worry of these images, they are of no importance to you." Sesshoumaru instantly snapped attention to a being in front of him. A beautiful woman of intense regal bearing towered before him. She appeared to literally be able to touch the sky as she stared down at Sesshoumaru. Her deep violet eyes stared intensely at him, as if staring into his very soul. Inwardly, Sesshoumaru felt a little threatened by this, but he, of course, would not show it. She wore, at least her upper portion of her body, for she had no bottom portion, elaborate robes, designed in an intense and extravagant fashion. She appeared to have chocolate brown hair, but then again it may have been an illusion. 

Sesshoumaru, still wearing his emotionless mask, took the lead in this conversation. "So, you can read minds, huh?" The goddess gave a light smirk and nodded in agreement. "What is it that you desire of me?"

The woman gave a light chuckle at his bluntness and decided to move the conversation on. "To the point I see, the rumors were about you were true. You show no respect for anybody, no matter who they are." She then gave another smirk towards his direction. "I heard that you gave my servant, D3, a hard time. Very few individuals have been able to accomplish that." 

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare. "Answer my question wench, or I will leave." The woman was not in the least offended, and even seemed to expect that insult. She gave another soft chuckle. "Let me introduce myself first. I am the Goddess Tokimi. And I have summoned you here to fulfill a request I have."

Sesshoumaru stared on, actually starting to appear to be annoyed. "Well, what is this request? I have no time to be led in further in this charade of yours." Tokimi continued as if she was never interrupted.

"My request is a simple one. I wish for to kill someone. In return, I shall return to you what you have lost long ago." She began to see his interest spike momentarily, and then saw the youkai lord put his mask back on. Sesshoumaru then smirked slightly at the goddess, showing that he would not yield. "And just what is this so-called item I lost long ago? Surely, that I, Sesshoumaru, would be able to reclaim what was lost without the aid of a goddess." Tokimi merely chuckled at his false face. "I am quite sure that there are some things that even you could not do, that I, Tokimi, can." 

She then waved her hand, and a silhouette of an individual shown before him. Sesshoumaru eyebrows rose in slight surprise at this, but then burrowed into a hard glare, one directed at Tokimi herself. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you show me this image?" 

"I would have figured that even an individual such as yourself would be able to make sense of what I have shown you." Tokimi saw that she was getting the right response from him. Sesshoumaru continued, a little quizzically, of this turn of events. "Are you suggesting that you can actually do this?" Tokimi merely smiled at his question. "Of course. All you have to do is kill this boy."

Another image appeared before him, one that was clearer than the last, showing of a boy dressed in a simple school uniform. The boy had spiky black hair, pulled back into a small rat's tail. His skin appeared to be tanned, probably from working in the fields, and he had chocolate brown eyes. The boy, despite appearing human, gave off an aura that suggested caution. "Why would one such as you fear a mere human boy?"  Tokimi stared impassively at the inuyoukai, contemplating a suitable answer. She decided otherwise. "That is only reserved for me to know, and for you to possibly find out yourself."

Sesshoumaru began to contemplate this development, and then glanced at the silhouette. He turned back towards the one of the boy, and decided on what course of action to take. "Very well then. I, Sesshoumaru, shall take this request.  In return, you shall return what was lost long ago. Tell me everything I will need to know of my opponent, so I will be prepared."

Tokimi smiled at his acceptance. "Very well. His name is Tenchi…"

****************

Ryoko merely yawned from her perch on the rooftop. The cyan haired space pirate simply turned to the side, continuing to absorb the suns rays. She had to admit to herself, it was pretty ingenious of her on how to flake out on house chores. Then again, Ayeka was pretty easy to trick anyway, so it all rounded out in the end. She yawned again, though this time her thoughts drifted towards a certain young boy.

When the school was finally completely rebuilt a few months ago, she dreaded on Tenchi having to leave and go. It would take him an hour by bus just to go to and from school, let alone how long it was. So Ryoko's solution was a simple one, if he took too long to get home to meet her, she would go meet him. Of course, this led to plenty of protests from a certain snotty princess. This coupled with Tenchi's uneasiness of her going to his school, it's like he was afraid she would blow it up or something. Ryoko protested against that comment, but then he swiftly reminded her of her last visit. Her "tail" on her outfit twitched in annoyance at that point. "_It wasn't my fault. I was just too pissed to think strait, that's all."_ She then returned to Tenchi's "solution". Basically it was getting Washu to spend "quality time" with her daughter whenever she would have thoughts on visiting him.

"Damn that Washu and her damn mind link!" Then Ryoko came to a sudden realization. Washu said she would be busy for a few days and did not want to be disturbed. "Hmm, I wonder…"  She cleared her throat, and mentally called out to "mom". "_Hey! Washu! You_ _there?"_  

She received no reply in response. So she tried again. _"Hello! Washu?" _She then chuckled lightly to herself. Afterwards, she took off from the roof and headed strait towards the city Tenchi's school was in. Ryoko merely giggled as she flew off, ready to give Tenchi a "surprise" visit. _"Here I come Tenchi!"_

**************

Okayama Prefecture, far from the shrine, yet only the closest town near it. Due to a gas explosion two years ago to causes unknown, Onigashima High was recently rebuilt about eight months ago. Most students who originally came to the school before, were a little hesitant to return. Fortunately, officials were able to convince the school board and the student's parents that there was nothing to worry about, and that another explosion was impossible. 

Tenchi gave a sigh of relief as he walked out of the building. Finally, school was over, but now he had to go home and face a ton of chores, homework, training with his grandfather, and Ryoko and Ayeka. Thank god that he didn't have to work in the carrot fields anymore. A few months back, Tenchi decided to teach Ryo-Ohki, with the aid of Washu and Sasami, how to harvest carrots. At first he was a little hesitant, but after seeing her working hard and being serious about it, he decided that it would be alright after all. Now everyone basically helps the cabbit picking carrots, well, except for Mihoshi that is. You don't really want Mihoshi doing something delicate like that.

Tenchi began to proceed towards the bus stop, until he felt a presence behind. He quickly turned around and saw one of the strangest sights before him. He saw a white haired man standing behind, looking deadly and serious. It wasn't just the white hair that threw Tenchi off, but it was the weird looking clothes he wore. It was like he was something out of the Sengoku Jidai era, elaborate kimono and all. He had cold, golden eyes, along with two wicked looking swords at his side. Then Tenchi looked on at the strange object on his right shoulder, it was …_fluffy?_

The man regarded Tenchi with a calculative stare, and then began to speak. "Are you the boy known as Tenchi Masaki?" Tenchi was a little shocked at the fact the man knew him, and started to stand on his guard. "Yes, I am. May I help you with something, sir?"

The figure gave a curt nod, and began to flex his left arm. He poised it facing him, and it started to give off a faint green glow. "Yes. I am here to kill you." He flexed his glowing hand towards Tenchi, and it gave of a green mist. The mist then became a jet spray and flew in Tenchi's general direction. Tenchi barely had time to scream.

To be continued… 

So what do you think? Good, bad, or just plain sucks? Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed. Oh, by the way, for you continuity buffs out there, this takes place two years after Tenchi OVA 13, and the defeat of Naraku(hence AU for Inuyasha).

And for those of you wondering about Matsune no Eve, it does not exactly take place in the OVA universe. It is more in the manga continuity. Speaking of manga, Inuyasha takes place in the manga, not the anime. I just have better knowledge with the manga than the anime(only have knowledge up to episode 57!).


	2. Ferocious Battle, the Youkai Lord vs the...

Look! A second chapter! Huh, not many reviews but hey, I'll continue writing until the story's finished. Thanks Inuyasha Daw for your review! As for the questions you asked, I'll answer them now(Well, at least some of them). 1) Unfortunately in Book I, only Sesshoumaru and one other character will show up, since this story will only be four to five chapters long. But don't fret, for in Book II will be when the true story begins. Not only will I bring Inuyasha and the gang in the mix, but I'll bring a few others as well. 2) Will Tenchi decide? Well, not in this book, but I'll certainly focus on relationships in the next one. 3) Can't give away plot for old Sesshoumaru! By the way, mine grammar still doth sucketh, so pardon it please.

Ferocious Battle, the Youkai Lord vs. the Space Pirate!

Ryoko merely giggled at the prospect that she would soon meet up with Tenchi. In fact, she was so excited, that she didn't really pay attention to the speed she was traveling. She wasn't really paying attention to the altitude she was in either. Going at mach one only twelve feet from building tops didn't exactly bode well for the construction. Eventually, in nearly no time at all, really, she found Onigashima High and went to a full stop. Of course, she wasn't prepared for her little sonic boom, and well, let's just say her experience with a few trees wasn't a pleasant one. After picking a few leaves out of her cyan colored hair, she scanned the area for her prize. 

After a few minutes, she noticed that the school let out a few minutes ago. "_Damn! He must be going towards the bus stop! I better step to it!"_ Ryoko instantly flew off, a little slower this time, of course. She prowled the area, scanning for any signs of her prey. She slowly started to give up hope and was actually thinking that she may have arrived to late, until she heard a familiar voice. She instantly zoomed in on the voice, hoping to find it in time. Then she came upon a deserted street, and spotted Tenchi talking to a strange man. The man's hand appeared to be glowing, and then heard words that would instantly get her pissed.

"Yes. I am here to kill you."

Ryoko's rage went to instant horror as she saw the boy of her affections become engulfed in a green jet stream. 

A few minutes earlier… 

Tenchi studied this strange man who knew his name. This man easily looked like trouble, plus the fact that he knew his name. Tenchi mentally cursed himself for forgetting the Tenchi-ken. "_Why didn't I learn from the last time? Mental note: Never forget Tenchi-ken as long as I live. Well, if I live through this that is."_  Tenchi then saw a green substance come towards him, and did the only thing that anybody would do. He raised his arms to his face, and kept them there as if he was blocking it. He knew it was futile, but he also didn't really care. I mean, the guy was going to die. Yet, along with the reaction to the assault, his body also did something else. Something unexpected. 

Three markings appeared on his forehead and glowed a bright blue.

Currently… 

After the boy was engulfed in his poison, Sesshoumaru merely stared at the pile of goo. He stared at it intently, as if he was expecting the boy to merely pop up from pile. No movement. His task done, he turned around and silently walked away, all the while pondering to himself. "_The boy's scent, it, carried a familiarity to it, but from where?" _He then shook his head at that thought, forgetting as the boy was now dead. "Hmph. Just a normal human." As he said those words, he instantly detected the scent of another. He quickly jumped and did a full 180 degree turn and faced his new opponent. What he saw before him was an enraged woman with wild hair, coming towards him with a light sword. 

"You will pay, you bastard! You killed the only one important to me! For this, you will pay with your life!!" Ryoko instantly took another swing with her sword, and Sesshoumaru lazily dodged her advances. He then extended his right index finger, and a yellow energy whip extended from it. He swung his arm in a downwards motion and parried with Ryoko's energy blade. 

The energy weapons crackled as they made contact, bright lights reflecting and covering the entire street area. A few people did come out to investigate, but once they got peek at the fight, they instantly fled for their lives. Then again, it's not like the combatants noticed the civilians anyway. Ryoko shot an energy blast at Sesshoumaru, but then saw the youkai disappear in a blur. A few seconds later she saw golden eyes staring strait at her, then a cruel smirk appearing on his face. "Heh, too slow." He then followed up his comment by socking Ryoko in the stomach and then performed a kick to the face. Ryoko flew twenty feet into the local wall, easily making a hole in it.

Ryoko slowly got up, rage apparent on her face, she then teleported. Sesshoumaru saw her flicker out of existence, and was slightly surprised by this ability. He then quickly scanned for her scent, and quickly took a jump backward. He did the jump just in time too, for Ryoko reappeared, slashing at the spot he was formerly standing. Sesshoumaru merely smirked, it's been a long time since he had a real fight. Ryoko teleported again, this time above him, and fired a spray of energy shots. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the shots, and even batted away some of them. 

Ryoko then flew towards him at full speed, blade fully extended. Sesshoumaru took a leap back, and swung his reformed energy whip. Both weapons clashed each other just as before, but this time the intensity was great. As the two weapons collided, an explosion came forth, catching both combatants off guard and blowing them a few feet back. Both stood, twenty feet apart, staring intently at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ryoko took these few quick moments to study her opponent, sizing him up, to try and find an advantage. This guy was good, she'll give him that. The fact that he was able to somehow sense where she was going to teleport didn't really tilt things in her favor. He was fast, extremely fast. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be intelligent, and wouldn't easily be tricked. He had cunning too, not to mention brute strength. She definitely felt his strength when he socked her in the gut and booted her in the face. All these factors weren't exactly what one wanted in an opponent. But then again, why was she smiling?

Sesshoumaru in turn studied this strange woman. She was fast, but not as fast a he, and could also fly. The teleportation was an annoyance, but one he could easily compensate for. She seemed very capable in combat, but then again she could easily be blinded with rage. He'll have to consider that. Then again, he could finish all of this and use the Toukijin, but he wanted this fight to last long. It has been a long while since he had someone near the worth of actually fighting. He then returned her feral smile with a confident smirk of his own.

More tense seconds passed, the opponents staring coldly at one another. One reflected hate, the other amusement. They then charged towards each other, each with their respective weapons drawn. Blade against whip, speed against teleportation, the onslaughts continued. 

Ryoko continued throwing energy shots, and every one of them Sesshoumaru would either dodge or bat away. She knew she couldn't keep this up any longer, fatigue was starting to settle in, and the problem was her opponent. He didn't even look the least bit winded. 

Sesshoumaru was growing tired of this, and the fact that the local authorities would be coming soon might complicate things. So he decided to step things up a notch. His right hand began to glow a dull green, with a mist rising from it. He then leapt towards Ryoko's spot, and let out a stream of poison.  "Dokkasou(Toxic Flower Claws)!"  Ryoko barely managed to teleport away in time as the poison streamed towards her. What appeared to be an explosion followed by green mist appeared, and one could actually here something hiss, as if it was melting. 

Ryoko looked down at the spot she was formerly standing, and saw that street just got a new pothole. A big pothole, one large enough to swallow two or even three cars, covered the street. Ryoko then quickly turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was flying towards her at incredible speed. Ryoko was sort of shocked at this guy's ability, because she was pretty high in the air, but she then teleported away again, narrowly avoiding another blast.

Sesshoumaru slowly floated to the ground, lightly landing without a problem. He scanned the area for her scent, and barely ducked out of the way in time. Sesshoumaru leapt away, all the while hiding his arm behind his tail. "_Damn! Almost got his head."_ Ryoko merely cursed at her luck, until she received a nasty little surprise.

Sesshoumaru flung his right hand out, it glowing a familiar green. Ryoko eyes widened in surprise to this. Big mistake. "Dokkasou!" The stream flew towards her, intent on making her a very dead pile of goo. Barely dodging, the blast lightly glazed her side, the mist trailing behind and along with it coming in contact with her eyes. She screamed in agony as the mist hit her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Ryoko frantically teleported high into the air, while rubbing her eyes, trying to escape her opponent. Ryoko eventually opened her eyes, but saw nothing but colored blurs. 

Sesshoumaru saw this as his opportunity, and leapt up towards her. He then reached for her foot, and pulled her down forcibly. He then threw her towards the ground, following himself shortly afterwards. Ryoko hit the ground hard, and you could actually see some of the parked cars vibrate from the impact. Sesshoumaru lightly landed on the ground, flexing his claws as he slowly closed in for the kill. Sesshoumaru then abruptly stopped, and stared on at the pile of goo that used to be the boy. 

The pile moved some more, and then the boy actually rose from it. The whole time he was coughing and wheezing, making comments on how it was "disgusting" in it. Ryoko shot up, and turned in the direction Tenchi was. She strained to confirm if it was really Tenchi's voice, since all she could see right now was just a blur. 

Tenchi continued to complain of his predicament, until he saw the man responsible for the mess standing only a few feet away from him. He then saw Ryoko staring him, she looked like she was injured, and that her eyes looked a little dull. But in the dullness, he could actually see joy in them. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, and she flew towards at a rapid rate.

"Tenchi! I thought you were dead! I…I thought I had lost you!" She clung to him like there was no tomorrow, afraid that she would lose him again. He gently wrapped his arms around her, knowing full well that she thought that he was dead. Tears continued to stream down her face, as she was completely relieved and overjoyed that he was alive. They eventually let each other go, and Ryoko turned and faced the man responsible for this. "Bastard. You tried to kill my Tenchi. My eyes are much better now, so now I can easily kill you now. Come on, try your attack again, but before you do, know that your now facing Ryoko, the dreaded space pirate. My name struck fear in those who heard it in the past, and you've only been added to the list."

Sesshoumaru merely gave her his famous expressionless stare. He decided to return this with a taunt of his own. "Why do I need to fear human trash, wench?" He could see that this partially annoyed Ryoko, but she still kept her rage in check. He was about to deliver another assault, until his sensitive hearing heard sirens of in the distance. Sesshoumaru looked on, and then looked back to his quarry, and then gave them a smirk. "Heh, it appears that this will have to be postponed for now." He then took a leap backward, and easily cleared a wall. 

Ryoko was just about to go in pursuit, until Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop Ryoko, there's no need to chase the guy." Ryoko began to protest, until Tenchi stopped her. "The local police are arriving, and I don't really want to stick around to answer questions. Besides, from what I've seen, the guy's pretty fast." Ryoko, defeated, dissipated her sword and sighed. "Alright, Tenchi, you win. Let's get out of here."

She then picked him up and floated off. While they were flying towards home, Tenchi decided to confront Ryoko about her little "breakout". "Ryoko, you know you're not supposed to come to the school." Ryoko instantly froze at that statement. "_Damn! I thought he'd forget about that!"_  Ryoko cleared her throat. "Well, uh, you see Tenchi I-!"

"It's okay Ryoko, despite the fact you weren't supposed to be here," He said those last words a with a little pressure, "I'm glad you were. Thank you Ryoko, for saving me." 

Ryoko was instantly overjoyed at his appraisal, but composed herself. "Well, uh, you're welcome. But Tenchi…?" Tenchi turned his attention to Ryoko. "Yes?" Ryoko continued. "There's no need to thank me. I would do it anytime. I-it's the least I could do, for all you've done for me." This put a smile on Tenchi's lips, and the two flew towards home.

**********

Sesshoumaru, traveling on a strange mist, slowly flew threw a small forest near Okayama. The youkai lord, allowing the mist to do the piloting, silently pondered to himself. _"Hmm, so it appears the boy was special after all. Did he put up a warding shield, or was it a part of the boy's power? The woman who interfered, she appeared to be one of the companions Tokimi spoke of." _ Sesshoumaru clearly remembered the conversation between the goddess and himself earlier.

***FLASHBACK***

"Following the boy are a few companions. They are women, five in all. If you make an attempt on Tenchi's life, any one of them will defend him with great ferocity. You may kill all but two if they get in your way." Tokimi looked down at the youkai, waiting for the expected question.

Sesshoumaru hated being antagonized, but he didn't really have a choice in this matter. "Well? Will tell me the two or will I kill them in the process also?" Tokimi smirked at his scrutiny, and showed two images before him. 

The first image was of a twelve-year old girl, with a pink hair-style that would remind one of a crab. The girl had long spiky hair, and she looked cocky for her age. She had a menacing smile that showed that she was either insane or maniacal. "_Probably both."_  Sesshoumaru commented to himself on that assumption. "This, is Lady Washu, a very important part to me. She may appear twelve, but in reality she is beyond 20,000 years of age. She is also extremely intelligent, so beware of her devices. Do not harm her despite of whatever she may do."

The second image was of a young girl with blue hair pulled back in two pigtails. She had pinkish-red eyes and has a few freckles on her face. She wore an expression of innocence, one that showed that she could look into your heart and find purity. A twinge of emotion appeared on Sesshoumaru's face, but any evidence of it quickly disappeared for all eternity. "This, Sasami, she is the second princess of a royal family. She is around 900 years of age, and very fragile, so make sure she is not harmed in any way."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the images, thinking on a possible problem. "What will I do if they are in my way?" Lady Tokimi chuckled at his question, then gave him a bemused smirk. "Make sure that they don't get in your way, or the contract will be void."

Sesshoumaru accepted this answer, then returned to the task at hand. "What are the others like?" 

She waved her hand, and willed three other images into existence. The first showed a woman with spiky cyan colored hair. She had golden eyes, and they took on appearance of a cat. She had a mischievous look on her face, and appeared to be…giving the finger?

"Ryoko the space pirate is the visage of the woman whom you are observing. She has the ability to fly, along with teleportation. She also has various energy weapons in her arsenal, so be on your guard when you go against her." 

He turned to the next image, showing a young woman with a regal bearing emanating from her. She had blood red eyes, accompanied by hair that was a dark shade of purple. Her smile was a warm, but looked like it held restraint. "This is Princess Ayeka, first princess of the royal family I mentioned earlier. She relies on her powers, but also calls upon the aide of her royal guardians."

The third image showed a woman who appeared to have a limitless supply of energy. She skin was deeply tanned, and her face was framed with blond hair. She had sky blue eyes, and in these eyes reflected innocence, much like the girl Sasami from before. "This is Galaxy Police officer Mihoshi Kiramitsu, she at times may seem incompetent, but can be very determined. Do not underestimate her for she can easily stop any plans you have."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Tokimi, with his usual look. "Anyone else I should know of?"

***END FLASHBACK***

_"Whatever the case may be, next time I must not waste time with her."_  He then smirked at the woman's interference._ "Of course, if it wasn't for her, I may not have known that the boy had lived."  _Sesshoumaru contemplated on another revelation that had approached him. "_The boy's scent was familiar. I wonder from where I recognize it from…"  _Sesshoumarucontinued to dwell on the new development as he approached his destination.

*************

Ryoko continued to rub her eyes, as the blurriness was slowly fading away. It was a good thing she put on a convincing poker face, or else she wouldn't have known what to do. _"Then again, that guy constantly kept on a strait face. Damn, he didn't even look worried once!" _As Ryoko thought about this, her attention turned to Ayeka. It was really weird what happened. She first thought that as soon as they got home, Ayeka would begin another argument for her act, which was pretty much close to the truth, until Tenchi stepped in. After hearing the initial shock of some unknown assassin trying to kill her "Lord Tenchi", she quickly rushed the two inside and asked for Sasami's help on treating them for any injuries. 

Afterwards, Ayeka wanted to be alone with Ryoko, so she could have a private talk. Expecting the worse, Tenchi and Sasami(with Ryo-Ohki in tow) quickly ran out of the room. When they were alone, Ayeka instantly bowed in front of Ryoko. " Ryoko, despite the fact that we always fight, and the fact that at times we may appear to despise one another, I…" Ayeka struggled this part of the sentence out. "…I, would like to thank you. I thank you, Ryoko, for risking your life to save Tenchi's."  Whoa. Ryoko was speechless at that one.

Ryoko cleared her throat, nervousness clearly shown at the awkward moment. "Uh, thanks Pri-, er, Ayeka." Another moment of silence between the two. "Heh, but don't start going soft on me now, Prissy Princess." Ryoko gave a light smirk at this. Ayeka was at first enraged, but then saw Ryoko's sincerity. She merely smirked back. "I wouldn't dream of it mummy woman."  They both shared a laugh at that one. 

Ryoko continued to ponder the situation, until she heard the familiar yell that dinner was ready. She got up, and floated on over to the dining room. Tenchi, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Ayeka were already seated at the table when she arrived. Ryoko took her usual spot on left side of Tenchi, while Ayeka sat on his right. Dinner was silent for a while, until Ryoko decided to break the ice. "Hey, Ayeka." All participants at the table were preparing for an insult of some kind and then the beginning of the usual fight.

Ayeka swallowed her tea that she took a sip of, and cleared her throat. "Yes, what is it Miss Ryoko?" She then turned her eyes towards Ryoko, expecting a jeer of some kind. "Do you think that the guy who attacked us could have been hired by a noblemen?" This question not only caused everyone to be shocked at the subject of the matter, but the also caused them to be shocked at how Ryoko wasn't going to start a fight. 

After Ayeka got over the initial shock, she then pondered silently to the space pirate's question. "Maybe, it is a possibility. Although most of the nobles have gotten over they're disgust of "mixing of blood", there are still some who protest against the act. Father has declared that those who would attack Lord Tenchi or Yosho would be tried for treason and then severely punished by the Holy Council of Jurai." 

Ryoko gave Ayeka a skeptical look. "What, you actually think that would stop them?"

Ayeka returned with a look of her own. "Of course not! But that does not mean that nothing has been done about it. I'll contact father the next chance I get and inform him of the recent developments. He'll dispatch an investigation team and find out which one is after Lord Tenchi." 

Ryoko shook her head and sighed at the answer. "Well, then, tell me this. What will we do when that guy comes again later?" Ayeka merely chuckled at Ryoko's statement while she took another sip of her tea. "We'll just beat him back. It's not like he's invincible or anything." Ryoko sighed at Ayeka's confidence. "Listen closely Princess. I had trouble with this guy. Tenchi was almost killed by this guy. He's not really someone we can just push aside and expect to give up." 

Tenchi cleared his throat to catch the two girl's attention. "Well Ryoko, while I didn't exactly get a chance to fight him, I do believe your right. We need to be on our guard for a while, and start preparing for another possible confrontation." Both girls let the conversation subside for the time being. 

Sasami, who was quiet the whole evening, decided to find out more about this man. "Um, Tenchi, Ryoko? What exactly was this man like?" The question caught both off guard, making them actually think about their opponent's personality. 

Tenchi thought for a few minutes, and slowly imagined the man in his mind. "Well, for starters, the guy was dressed all weird. He kinda looked like he was from the warring states era, or kind of like an old samurai without the heavy armor. He had two swords by his sides, and weird fluffy thing on his right shoulder. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and weird markings on his face. Although the thing that disturb me the most was his cold stare. It was like he had no emotions, but also kept an air of superiority about him." Tenchi visibly shuddered at the cold stare that the man gave him. 

Ryoko too took a few minutes to think of her enemy, trying to think of anything Tenchi left out. "Yeah, that guy was pretty cold, but he also looked kind of cocky too. He's a fierce fighter, not to mention those attacks of his. Especially that green poison, my eyes have finally recovered from the initial shock." Tenchi looked surprised at Ryoko's statement. "You were bluffing?" Ryoko nodded at his answer. "Yeah, I don't think it worked too well. Good thing you had the sword on you though." Tenchi looked a little perplexed and then put his hand behind his head. "Um, I didn't have the Tenchi-ken on me." Tenchi was laughing nervously as the girls looked at him in surprise. 

Ayeka then contemplated these developments and then surmised a solution. "Perhaps the Lighthawk Wings were activated?" Tenchi and Ryoko's eyes widen in understanding at this new revelation. "Well, it's a good thing that Washu still in her lab doing god knows what, or else she would be poking and prodding Tenchi for all he's worth!" Ryoko was laughing at her statement, while Tenchi's face went blue. Ayeka merely coughed signaling the end of that joke. Sasami had a sweatdrop on her expression. Ryo-Ohki was busy munching on carrots. 

The house then shuddered violently as the residents of the Masaki household were preparing to eat their meal again. Tenchi shot up at the mini-quake as another after shock came. "What was that?!" 

"Maybe it was Mihoshi?" Sasami offered her family a helpful suggestion. Ryoko shook her head at that one. "No, Mihoshi usually crashes in the lake. This is something vibrating on the ground." The four occupants ran outside and saw one of the strangest sights before them. 

What they saw was what appeared to be the upper torso of a giant oni. It crushed another tree that was near it, banging its fist on the ground. On its shoulder sat a man with long white hair sitting in a cross-legged position. Sesshoumaru looked on impassively at the five individuals. "Smash them." The oni raised its arm and brought it down towards its targets.

To be continued

You know the drill kids, read and review. Constructive criticism welcomed. 


	3. A Powerful Youkai and Two Pissed WomenTr...

Well, another chapter. Yay! For those of you wondering about the review thing, don't worry. Even if I had no reviews, I would still continue this fic. Well, um, read and enjoy. 

A Powerful Youkai and Two Pissed Alien Women= Trouble

The large oni roared as it swung its gargantuan fist to meet its targets. The entire group quickly scattered in opposite directions as the fist made impact on the ground. The impact caused much dust and dirt to fly up, creating a cloud to cover a large area. Although the cloud only lasted a few seconds, it was plenty of time for the five individuals to get away and hide. As the dust cleared, it was easy to see the predictable results. 

Sesshoumaru scanned the area, looking for his prey, but the dust was covering their scents and they were using the forest for their hiding. Sesshoumaru looked impassively at the hole in the ground, expecting something to attack, and then looked around in the trees. He slowly stood up, and then extended his energy whip. He gave the servant three bloody lashes in the face, causing it to screech out in pain and fear. "Find them or you will suffer more than mere scratches." The monster gave a grunt in acknowledgement and continued to search for its prey, bloody scars and all.

Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko, accompanied by Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, were hiding behind a few trees and large boulders. They were currently assessing their situation, and coming up with a few battle strategies. 

"Damn, I didn't think the guy would attack again so soon. Did you Tenchi?" Ryoko turned to the boy in question, basically expecting a response. Tenchi sighed at the question, thinking the same thing. "Yeah, I though at least he would wait a few days or something. At least then we might have been more prepared to face him."  Another loud roar was heard, followed by a smashing noise. They all stole quick glances in the direction of the noise, and quickly went back to their conversation.

Ayeka took charge of the conversation. "We should concentrate on getting Sasami to safety, and then we must find a way to drive that man back." Ryoko looked towards the large oni, and then she turned to Ryo-Ohki. "Alright, Ryo-Ohki, you take Sasami and Tenchi up to the shrine, and make sure they stay there. Ayeka and I will stay behind and fight that weird monster." Tenchi stepped in to object to the plan. "Wait a minute, I can't let you two fight that guy alone! I can use the sword and help in the fight. Besides I-!" Ayeka cut him off with word of her own. "No Lord Tenchi, Miss Ryoko is right. This strange man is after your life, and you fighting would only complicate matters, as he would concentrate on only you. You should go and make sure Sasami stays safe."  Tenchi was about to object more, until Ayeka called out to her guardians. "Azaka! Kamidake!" Appearing in front of the group were two floating logs. On each of the logs was a symbol representing each of their names. 

"How can we be of service, Princess?" The blue mark log, Azaka, was the first to respond. The log with red mark, Kamidake, was as silent as a, er, log. Ayeka then began to give orders. "I want you two to take Lord Tenchi and Sasami up to the shrine, and inform my brother, Yosho, of the current situation. Both hesitated (can faceless logs look hesitated?), and then glanced towards the large oni tearing up the countryside. Kamidake spoke up. "But Princess Ayeka, it is our designated duty to protect you from all dangers threatened to you and the royal family, and it is against-!" Ayeka gave Kamidake a sharp glare. "Yes, I know that, but it is also your duty to follow orders of Jurian royalty. ESPECIALLY my orders. Do you understand, Kamidake?" The log sighed in defeat, and then floated towards Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki. "Yes'mam"  Tenchi was still against the idea, and was still trying to get past the guardians. "Ryoko! Ayeka! Let me stay, I can't let you guys fight alone! Grr, Azaka! Let me go!" Tenchi was slowly dragged away, along with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in tow, by the two. Ryo-Ohki gave an encouraging meow to the two women as she walked away with the group. 

After the group was gone, they then turned their attention towards the behemoth and began a battle strategy. "Well Miss Ryoko, what will we do?" Ryoko formed a few sweat drops and then went into full thinking mode. "Hmm, um, how about, no that wouldn't work, uh, er." Ayeka stared at her partner, and then gave a loud sigh. Ryoko then clapped her fist into her hand. "Oh! Hey, how about I summon a monster of my own!" Ayeka then face faulted. "Do you remember the last time you did that?! You didn't have control then and you certainly won't have it now!" Ryoko looked at Ayeka, then she did a light chuckle. "Well of course I remember. But that still doesn't mean it won't work in our favor." Ayeka, much to Ryoko's delight, was stupefied at Ryoko's reply. Ryoko merely continued with a confident smile on her face. "Think about it, if I summon it, it will see that large monster as its main threat. It will fight it for territorial dominance, and keep the thing busy." Ryoko began a confident laugh, until Ayeka brought up a valid comment.

"And what if your monster wins, what will we do then?" Ryoko stopped her laughing, and then she gave another simple reply. "Then we'll just trick it into going after that guy." Ayeka then gave another sigh. "_And what if it comes after us?"_ Ryoko continued her confident laughing.

"Alright, Ayeka, you go and distract the guy while I summon my own servant." Ayeka went bug-eyed at that order. "W-What?! How?!" Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know! Why don't you talk to him? He's your type anyway, cold and frigid personality!" 

Ayeka was about to give a retort to that until a large crash was heard. "Well? C'mon Princess! Get movin'!" Ayeka merely gave Ryoko a glare and began to transform into her Jurian battle costume. "Alright. Here I go." Ayeka then proceeded from their hiding spot.

Sesshoumaru was starting to get annoyed at their tactics. He pretty much thought that they would fight him as soon as he attacked, yet there was no resistance. "_Why would Tokimi fear this bunch so much? They're rather cowardly in my opinion."_ Sesshoumaru was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw someone begin to approach him. It was one of the women that supposedly accompanied the boy. She had on a peculiar garb, one that showed that it is used in battle. It was of an elaborate design, showing that she was of regal bearing but also of that of practicality. Her skin was darker than her image shown to him, not only that but also she had two black stripes on each cheek on her face. He could hear her clear her throat.

" I am the First Princess Ayeka of the Royal House of Jurai. State your name and the purpose of your intrusion." Ayeka wore a face of determination and resistance towards the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru gave her a cocky, yet passive, face towards her. 

"Hmph. It is brave of you to demand my title, and so I will grant it to you. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and my purpose is that of extermination of the boy known as Tenchi Masaki. You and your companions have one chance of leaving my presence and allowing me to complete my task. If you do not yield, then I will kill you as well."  Sesshoumaru flexed his claws to reinforce his threat towards the princess.

Ayeka, a bit flustered by the audacity of the man, continued to stand her ground. "What you are doing is attacking a member of the Royal Family, and next in line to succession, and that I will not allow!"  Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her command, and then smirked at her bravado. 

"Very well. You have chosen your fate. Smash her." The oni began to raise its arm, readying to deliver the final blow to Ayeka. At the same time, Ayeka began to slowly summon her Jurian powers. Just as the oni was about to deliver its crushing blow, large, bluish flame-like arms grappled with the creature. The oni fell back, much to the surprise of it and its master. 

Sesshoumaru, who was still on his creature's shoulder, looked over at a large, strange looking monster. It was as large as his, and had a ghostly appearance. It was covered in bluish-white flames, with a large gaping mouth with several rows of teeth. It had several red eyes, all of them looking directly at the oni. The monster gave a loud roar and challenged the oni, as the oni itself called back. Both readied themselves to charge one another. As they collided, both creatures hooked arms and began to grapple. Sesshoumaru scanned the area and saw the woman he fought earlier with the one called Ayeka. 

"It's about time you got here Ryoko! You know, you didn't have to cut it so close! I thought I would have to fight that thing on my own, with you slacking off and all!" Ryoko merely gave Ayeka's complaining a sour look, and then sighed in disbelief. "You know Princess, at least you could thank me, or something, instead just whining! It took me so long because I had to summon enough spirits to make the monster the same size, not to mention the fact I had to lure it to go in the direction I wanted it to!" Both exchanged glares until Ayeka saw something approaching their way at high speed. 

Ayeka's eyes widened at the oncoming projectile, and then pointed towards it. "Ryoko! Move it! He's coming!" Ryoko turned around to see Sesshoumaru flying towards them from atop his perch. His hand was glowing green as he came down towards them. Ayeka jumped out of the way with aid of her Jurian power while Ryoko teleported away. As they moved out of the way, a large explosion followed by a green mist came upon the area, causing any plants to wither that were near the hole. 

Sesshoumaru stood in a crouched position in the middle of the crater, looking on impassively at nothing. Ayeka stood a few feet away from the hole, covering her mouth and nose from the toxic poison. Ryoko reappeared next to her, now sporting her red and black battle outfit. She stared fiercely at the man in the crater, ready to finish the fight they both started earlier that day. Sesshoumaru lightly leapt out of the crater, standing on the opposite side of the girls. He gave them a cocky smirk, mentally accepting Ryoko's challenge. 

Ayeka took a step forward, and then looked over to her partner. She gave a cocky smile of her own. "Well, Miss Ryoko, shall we?" Ryoko smiled back, but still kept an eye on Sesshoumaru. "Yes, let's."  Both took off towards Sesshoumaru, as the man in question began to flex his claws and crack his knuckles. "Fools." With that comment, the fight started. 

Ryoko appeared first, sword drawn, and swung her blade. Sesshoumaru responded to this by releasing his energy whip, swinging it to meet her blade. As the weapons clashed, a blue energy blast shot towards him. He jumped in the nick of time, barely dodging the explosion. What he encountered next was unexpected, for as the explosion almost claimed him, he was sock strait in the jaw. Sesshoumaru then flew towards the local dirt, crashing into it and causing a large trench. Although Ryoko knew that it was far from over, she was still a little satisfied with her blow.  Ryoko then redrew her energy blade and dashed towards her target. 

Sesshoumaru regained his bearings and then jumped out of his little trench, all the while barely dodging the blow Ryoko gave to the dirt. Sesshoumaru then began to quickly scan the area for the blast, all the while noticing that the battle between his oni and the other monster was escalating. The beasts pummeled each other, using their claws and fists in an attempt to gain supremacy. Sesshoumaru turned back to his own battle and saw Ayeka come dashing towards him. Her fist had a faint blue glow as she made contact with Sesshoumaru's chest. The youkai lord was sent flying towards the lake's shore. 

Sesshoumaru was now pissed, but had no time to get angry as literally hundreds of little logs appeared around him. Instincts told Sesshoumaru that he should get out of the way, but too bad that his instincts were a little slow. The logs began to let off binding blue lightning, causing him pain and keeping him in place. Although Sesshoumaru did not scream or yell out in pain, one could note that he had an unpleasant look on his face. 

Although Sesshoumaru was in pain, he was still able to calculate his next move. He then reached for one of his swords at his side, and drew it. The silver blade shined in the moonlight, and one could see an aura pulsate from it as the lightning dared not to touch it. He then swung the blade, all the while yelling an attack of some sort. A huge wave of energy erupted from it, and then it destroyed the logs that bound him. As the smoke cleared, Sesshoumaru stood in the clearing sizing up his opponents. _"Hmph. Who ever thought I would have to use the Toukijin on humans? Then again, these two are obviously not normal humans."_

Ayeka and Ryoko both stood there sort of shocked by Sesshoumaru's move. Despite the fact that Ayeka's logs should have kept the youkai bound, he was still able to break free with a mere sword. Ryoko was shocked. Ayeka was dumbfounded. Yet, this still would not deter them from defeating this man. 

Ryoko took the initiative and fired an energy shot towards Sesshoumaru, he saw this and blocked with the Toukijin. As the orange ball dissipated, a crackle of black lightning emanated from the sword. As the lightning dispersed, several more of the logs surrounded Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, already familiar with what those can do, wisely leapt strait into the air. As he cleared the log's vicinity, Ryoko appeared before him and brought her energy blade down. Sesshoumaru parried with the Toukijin, and the two blades cackled with power. 

As the two stood in midair for what seemed like minutes, they both instantly parted due from the force of the two blades' immense power. Ryoko readied another energy shot and sent it towards Sesshoumaru's path. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way of the blast, it coming close to hitting him. Just as the youkai lord landed, Ayeka came dashing up with her fist, encoded with the Jurian power, towards Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru barely moved out of the way in time, and his reward for his slow reaction was a bloody gash on his right cheek. He then shot forth his furry tail and grabbed Ayeka, quickly coiling her up in a tight bind. 

"You should have surrendered, fool." He then flung Ayeka towards the speeding Ryoko, thus causing a mid-air collision. After both girls recovered from their little crash, they then saw a very annoyed Sesshoumaru standing thirty feet away from them. He then thrust forth the Toukijin and held it in a strange stance. Instead of wearing his usual faceless mask, he wore one that bore annoyance. Extreme annoyance. 

"You two have pestered me enough. For your foolishness, I will now end your lives." Sesshoumaru began to pull a 360 degree turn, all the while the Toukijin began to glow a grayish aura. "Kaze no Kizu (Wound of the Wind)!" With that said, a large crescent shaped blast shot towards the space pirate and Jurian princess. 

Ryoko and Ayeka stared at the blast coming towards them, both knowing that if they didn't move right away then they would both become part of the landscape. Ryoko quickly grabbed Ayeka and then teleported out of the blast's range. The said blast created a very large trench, with the ground still wearing the appearance of magma as the intense heat still remained. 

Ryoko and Ayeka both teleported a safe distance away from the slash and landed near the lake's shore. Ryoko whistled at the mere destructive force the sword wielded while Ayeka stood astonished. "Well, now we know how he got out of your log trap, Ayeka." Ayeka merely nodded at Ryoko's statement and then turned towards Sesshoumaru who was slowly walking towards him. The blade he held at his side glistened with moonlight, as did the lake. Yet, there was something else glistening on the lake's surface.

Ayeka noticed this and then looked skywards, she then tapped Ryoko on the shoulder. Ryoko quickly averted her gaze towards Ayeka, wondering what she could want while they were in the middle of a life or death battle. She saw the princess point upwards, wearing one of her many faces of panic. Ryoko in turn looked up, and saw exactly what her comrade was afraid. Sesshoumaru, wondering what the hell he was missing out on, looked in the same direction the two girls were looking at. What he saw was one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. Up in the canvas of stars, he saw one star heading at an extreme velocity towards their very vicinity. Ryoko and Ayeka both knew what this was, and did not know whether to be happy, or rather to run for their very lives. 

Earlier… 

Mihoshi Kiramitsu was reading an exciting novel she had recently purchased, it was a romance between a young woman detective and the local farmboy solving tons of exciting and mysterious cases. She was just about to get to the good part of her novel until she was interrupted by a high nasal voice. "Mihoshi?"

The young blonde GXP officer looked up and stared blankly at one of the strangest sites a normal person has ever seen. A machine on an extended robot arm floated in front of her, it had two camera like eyes, and the eyes even portrayed some emotions. The little robot was in the shape of what appeared to be a bowl and a dinner plate welded together. The said robot was currently holding an expression of pure worry.

"Yes, Yukinojo?" Mihoshi replied with an enthusiastic smile. Yukinojo gave a nervous sigh as he quickly glanced back and forth between Mihoshi and the warning monitor. "Um, Mihoshi, don't you think you should begin landing preparations?" Mihoshi gave an annoyed sigh as she returned to her book. "Don't worry about, the beacon from the planet will signify the autopilot, and then the computer will land it." Yukinojo's head face-faulted followed with a sweat drop. "Mihoshi! We go through this every time we come back! Earth does NOT have a beacon!" Mihoshi looked back, and then put her finger on her chin. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Yukinojo's camera eyes began to cry waterfalls of tears as the ship plummeted towards the Earth. 

Currently… 

All three individuals on the shore stared in wide terror as Mihoshi's spaceship plummeted into lake on its scheduled crash. Following the crash came a small tsunami, engulfing the shoreline.

To be concluded…

Whoa, this chapter was shorter than the last two were. Well, you know the drill! Read and review! *update* Not actually a update, but more of a chapter correction. You see, I reread the chapter and noticed that there were a lot of errors in it. So I just corrected it and replaced it. Nothing major really.


	4. The Anticlimactic Finale

After a week and a half I'm finally back! Sorry about the delays, first I was busy with school and then I caught a nasty flu bug. But I'm okay now and ready to write. Some of you may find the fic's ending to match the title, but that's how I wanted it to end. As usual, my grammar sucks, so bear with it. And please don't forget to read and review.

The Anticlimactic Finale

Before Mihoshi's "landing"… 

The two titanic beasts continued exchanging blows, not letting up one bit in their struggle for dominance. The water demon slashed at the oni's chest, while it in turn socked the white spirit in the face. Both were in bad shape from each other's repeated blows, yet neither gave up. The oni had bloody gashes all over its gargantuan form, while the water demon had ghost-like black blood flowing from its wounds. Both grappled again in a contest of strength. But then they both instantly stopped, instincts warning them of an impending doom. They both looked skywards and saw a fast approaching object heading towards the lake. When it made impact, the largest tsunami came towards the behemoths and engulfed them both. 

Even earlier than that… 

Tenchi desperately tried to break free of the guardians hold, but he failed in the process. The logs made their way up to the shrine grounds with Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and a disgruntled Tenchi in tow, following the orders of their princess. Tenchi griped the whole way to the shrine, and made several attempts to break free of the energy bubble they were encased in. He would either ram, punch, or push the bubble but was only rewarded with a shock from the annoyed logs. 

Katsuhito was already standing outside of his shrine, already aware of the threat that was happening below. Katsuhito had his chin resting on his hand while holding his elbow, his eyes showed a glint of amusement at the comical sight before him. Tenchi's attempts on breaking the shield bubble were downright hilarious to the old priest. Katsuhito casually walked up to the group so that he could find out exactly why his son was fighting the threat down below. 

Azaka saw the old man approach and turned to inform the Jurian prince of the situation. "Lord Yosho, I have very urgent information that I must give to you."  Yosho raised an eyebrow at the blue crested log and awaited the explanation.

One explanation later… 

Katsuhito nodded his head with his eyes closed after ingesting the information. "Hm, I see what the problem is now. Very well, here are my orders. You two," Katsuhito suggested towards the guardians, "will come with me to help Ryoko and my sister against this threat." Tenchi was ready to object until his grandfather cut him off. "Tenchi, you will stay here and make sure Sasami and Ryo-Ohki stay safe. The last thing we need is for these two to get involved." 

It was safe to say that Tenchi was a little miffed at the fact that his "family" were fighting for their very lives and all he was told to do was just say put. Tenchi decided to make his intentions clear. "Grandpa! Why do I have to stay while you go out there? I'm the one the guy is after! It's not right that you are all being put in danger for my sake! You shou-!" Tenchi's grandfather gave him a stern look that told Tenchi to shut up and listen. "Tenchi, I know that you feel a little anxiety at the fact that you are not allowed to help, but I have my reasons for you not entering the battle. So just listen to my orders and stay here." Tenchi was a little downcast at what his grandfather just said, until reaffirming hands gripped his shoulders. "Tenchi, trust me on this one, alright? Because if you don't, then I'll make sure you have plenty of grueling practice sessions." His grandfather added the last bit with a mischievous smirk. Tenchi looked up at his grandfather, and then decided to give in. "Alright Grandpa, I'll stay here." After Katsuhito gave a relieved sigh, he then turned towards the two floating logs.

"Alright you two, let's be on our way. I'll catch up with you, so just go now." With that said, the logs barked (heh, log joke)an enthusiastic "yes sir" and flew towards the battleground. Tenchi's grandfather walked down the steps in his usual style. Tenchi watched on with a yearning for help, but then quickly reprimanded himself. Sasami, who has been silent the whole time, looked on with worry. "I hope they'll be alright." Tenchi looked on and replied to the young girl's statement. "Yeah, I hope so too Sasami." Ryo-Ohki gave a concerned "meow" as the old warrior continued out of view. 

Katsuhito continued to walk down the steps, all the while in deep thought. "_I'm sorry for not allowing to battle Tenchi, but you are not quite ready to face this person or his kind yet. Especially if it is him." _ The old priest silently continued down the steps. 

Currently 

As the waters settled, one could make out four figures on the shore. One was crying over her sunken ship, while the other three were currently unconscious. Ayeka and Ryoko began to stir, coughing out water as they slowly got up. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was still out cold. If only he knew that he mirrored his half-brother's position after one of his many "sits". 

Ryoko was starting to get annoyed as Mihoshi continued her bawling, crying about her spaceship and if Washu would be able to pull it out this time. Ryoko turned her head to Ayeka and saw a similar look of annoyance. "I'm starting to wonder whether I'll thank her or kill her." Ayeka glanced at Mihoshi after Ryoko's statement. "I share my sentiments with you, Ryoko." Mihoshi continued to bawl more as the two girls yelled at her to shut up.

All the girls then turned towards the sudden sound as they heard someone else cough up water. Sesshoumaru slowly stood in an undignified manner as he continued to cough up water, taking in the third combatant as she stood there staring at him. Mihoshi turned towards Ayeka and Ryoko and pointed at Sesshoumaru. "So, who is this guy? A friend of yours?" Ryoko and Ayeka sweat dropped at that statement. "Yes Mihoshi, he's one of our best friends even though he tried to kill Tenchi and take our heads in the process." Mihoshi looked over at Sesshoumaru after Ryoko's answer and then turned back towards her two friends. "Well, he's not really a good friend, now is he?" Ayeka and Ryoko both face-faulted after that. Both got up with murder in their eyes and started to scream at Mihoshi. 

While the yelling was going on, Sesshoumaru slowly squeezed any water that was still soaking his garments. He then picked up the wet Toukijin and shook any water he could off of the powerful blade. Afterwards, he looked over towards the new individual who wishes to intrude on his quarry. "_Hmm, it appears another one of the boy's harem has entered the fray. I must use caution with the three of them attacking at once." _Sesshoumaru began to slowly walk towards the three women with the Toukijin at his side.

Ayeka looked over towards their opponent and noticed that he was on the move again. "Ryoko, he's beginning to approach." Ryoko looked over towards the problem in question and went into a battle stance. "Hey Mihoshi, you better change into your battle costume, were about to have a fight on our hands." Mihoshi looked over to the slowly approaching Sesshoumaru and back at her friends. "But, isn't he your friend?" Ryoko rolled her eyes while Ayeka sweat dropped. 

Sesshoumaru walked towards the group, noticing along the way the blonde girl pulling

out a pink cube. She began to turn the edges in certain directions, with items popping out after a certain pattern. A coffee canister, magazine, gun, wallet, and even a food packet all popped out of nowhere as she transformed the cube. Eventually, the woman's blue outfit transformed into a orange, black, and white battle outfit with a strange bunny tale. Sesshoumaru decided to take this opportunity to rush the group and finish the battle in one stroke. As he sped towards the trio, the blonde was yelling something about stopping in the name of some police, the whole time she was holding a pistol in her hand. Sesshoumaru noted the nervousness in her voice and continued onwards, confident that she would not shoot. He underestimated her.

As Mihoshi began to shoot blindly at the moving blur, Sesshoumaru barely dodged one of the shots in time. The shot grazed his cheek, perfectly matching the gash on his other cheek. He was shocked that she actually pulled the trigger, and wiped away the blood that was trailing down his cheek. "Hmph. Twice you have humiliated me, woman. For that, you will die." As Sesshoumaru began to move forward, he was caught in a blue energy bubble. He looked from side to side and saw two floating logs attempting to contain him.

Meanwhile… 

The two behemoths lay prone on the ground, evidence that a large tidal wave had knocked the wind out of both of them. True, they could easily withstand the wave, but keep in mind that both were exhausted and injured from their battle. The first to stir was Ryoko's water demon. It slowly rose, and then looked over at the unconscious oni. It then gave a wicked grin as it stabbed the oni through the chest, blood spewing out of the dead hulk and wetting the triumphant demon. The water demon then began to absorb the dead oni's body and blood, rejuvenating its health with the oni's remains. With a clean bill of health, the monster then turned towards the lake and grinned. It knew there were people at the lake, the type of people that would become its next meal. The monster slowly stomped towards the direction of girls and youkai. 

Back at the lake… 

Sesshoumaru was extremely pissed at being contained in a ball, let alone the fact that two logs were responsible for it. Sesshoumaru then used the Toukijin and stabbed the surface, but all he got was a shock from both his sword and the barrier. He then stopped as he detected another scent. But this time the scent was one he knew. "Yosho." Sesshoumru stated coolly.

"Hmm, it is good that you haven't forgotten me. It has almost been five hundred years, has it not?" Katsuhito stood and stared at the familiar youkai he met long ago. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare impassively at the old human, well aware that he knew why he was here. "So, Yosho, why do you hide behind that mask, I can tell that you are still of youth." Katsuhito returned the stare with a glare of determination. "Why do you hunt my grandson, Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in understanding at the revealed secret. "The boy's scent carried a hint of familiarity, I should have known that he is one of your offspring." Yosho kept his glare, and continued unabated. "Will you answer my question, or will we be staying here all night?" Sesshoumaru contemplated the question, and then decided to answer it.  "I have my own reasons as to why I have taken the ordeal. Despite the fact that he is your grandson, he must die so she can be revived." Yosho's eyes widened in surprise at that response, and then he was just about to ask another question until he noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes turn blood red. 

  
As the youkai lord's eyes turned red, one could see his youki begin to escalate and blow the dust around the area. The waters in the lake rippled violently in response to the wind currents, then one could see Sesshoumaru's face begin to morph into a strange shape, with his nose and mouth growing longer, and his skin growing fur. The barrier began to crackle and buckle under the pressure, until it eventually collapsed from the white light of energy that began to encase the youkai lord. The small sphere shot up towards the sky, and then crashed into the ground, the whole time causing the entire earth to shake at the tremendous force. 

Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi all fell to the ground as the violent tremors rocked the very earth. Yosho leapt out of range of danger, while Azaka and Kamidake were flung in opposite directions when the barrier broke. As the girls recovered, the looked up and saw one of the largest and nastiest looking creatures they have ever seen.

The said creature had a white coat all over its body, with it also had a huge mane over its shoulders and chest. The monster had a black crescent moon on its forehead, with two stripes parallel on each of its cheeks. It had a long snout, with rose of sharp teeth cover its mouth. The bushy tail wagged back and forth as the four-legged creature reared its head back and howled a loud roar. This was the true form of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

The girls all stared in absolute shock, until the gargantuan dog turned its head towards them. Ryoko and Ayeka gulped, while Mihoshi grew huge puppy dog eyes. "Aw, it's so cute! It's just like a huge puppy dog!" Ryoko and Ayeka glared at the GXP officer. "Yeah Mihoshi, let's play fetch with it and use you as the stick!" Ryoko said menacingly as Ayeka sweat dropped. "Hmm. So he's in his true form now, eh? You girls must have really annoyed him." The group turned over to Yosho who was standing behind him with his hand on his chin. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were all wide eyed at that statement. "What!? You mean that's the guy we've been fighting?!" Katsuhito continued to look on. "Yup. Oh, be careful, he may have lost speed, but he gained tremendous power in the process." Yosho threw that fact casually in the conversation as if it was nothing. The girls all sweat dropped and then turned towards another object on the lakeshore. Ayeka gasped in astonishment as she recognized the being. "Ryoko! Isn't that your monster?" Ryoko looked over towards where Ayeka was indicating and saw that it was indeed her water demon. "Alright! We might just make it!"

The water monster in question looked at the huge dog, and then roared a challenge towards it. Sesshoumaru looked over at it, and roared a threat of his own. The irritated water demon ran towards the giant dog, intent on making it pay for its insult. As it charged towards it, the colossal canine swipe one paw at the creature and quickly disposed of it. The demon then dissipated and was wiped away from its short existence. The large dog then cocked its head towards the group, preparing to finish his task, until he caught a scent. The dog then gave strange looking evil smirk, and then bounded towards the shrine. 

The girls and priest all gaped in horror as the realization hit them, for they knew why the dog rushed towards the shrine. He was after Tenchi.

To be continued… Heh, fooled you, didn't I?

Tenchi, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki were all sitting at the shrine's door, waiting for Katsuhito and the girls to return. That is, until they felt a huge tremble shake the entire shrine grounds. The occupants rushed outside the shrine doors and saw one of the most strangest sites in the world. Before them was one of the largest dogs ever known to man. Tenchi stood protectively in front of Sasami and Ryo-Ohki and drew the Tenchi-ken. A blue blade of pure Jurian energy sprung forth, illuminating the dark setting. The dog looked down at the boy, and contemplated its next move. It then took a few steps backward so as to gain more room. 

The next thing the canine did surprised the three individuals, for the dog was then encased in a large sphere of light. The sphere then shrunk the size of the three spectators, and eventually dissipated. After it dissipated, it then revealed it to be the man that tried to kill Tenchi earlier. Sesshoumaru stared on impassively at Tenchi as the boy stood there with his sword poised and ready. Seshoumaru then glanced over at the young girl and cabbit, and turned back to Tenchi. 

"If you wish to spare the girl's life, you will tell her and her companion to leave at once." Tenchi gaped surprisingly at the assassin's chivalry, and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sasami, you heard him. Take Ryo-Ohki and go somewhere away from here. I don't want you involved because of me." Sasami was a little reluctant to go, but then she was slowly pulled away by Ryo-Ohki. Sasami turned to her companion, and then nodded in response to Tenchi. "Be careful, okay Tenchi?" Tenchi lightly smiled at her concerned, and then turned back towards Sesshoumaru. Ryo-Ohki cupped her hands at her mouth and began to yell at the young prince. "Good luck Tenchi! And kick his ass!" Tenchi sweat dropped at Ryo-Ohki's cheer. "_Must've gotten her mouth from Ryoko…"_

Tenchi then twisted the ring on his finger and transformed into his battle armor, and 

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the boy was then dressed in the garb of a warrior.

Tenchi then summoned the blade again and readied himself for the incoming assault.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be hesitating for a moment, and then recalled a memory of his meeting with Tokimi.

*FLASHBACK* 

The goddess towered over the youkai lord, and then waved her hand. Appearing before Sesshoumaru was a strange blue vial containing some sort of golden liquid. "And what is this strange object for?" Tokimi smirked lightly at the youkai. 

"This vial is best used when the time is correct. The boy you face is no normal one. For when you battle him, he will seem like a normal human at first. But when the time comes, he will call upon his true power. The vial is there to give you an opportunity to battle the boy fairly. It will give you a ten second window of opportunity, for that is how long the effects will last." Sesshoumaru stared at the vile, and then place it securely in his sash. 

*END OF FLASHBACK * 

Sesshoumaru drew out the Toukijin, and lunged towards Tenchi at a rapid pace. The two swords clashed and crackled with power. Seshoumaru jumped back a few paces and studied the boy a little more, intent on noting any change in his aura. Sesshoumaru charged again, and repeated the strategy a few more times, trying to draw out the boy's true power. Since Tenchi's power refused to surface, a disappointed Sesshoumaru stood several feet back and extended his hand. 

The hand glowed a familiar green, with steam coming from it. "Dokkasou!" A toxic mist shot forth and engulfed Tenchi, where as Tenchi frantically tried to block the blast. A huge green cloud engulfed Tenchi and ensured his death. 

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki screamed in horror as Tenchi killed in front of their very eyes. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he saw what happened next. In front of Tenchi stood the three wings of the Lighthawk, with symbol glowing on his forehead. As the gas cleared, the three wings encompassed Tenchi and tuned his battle outfit into the ancient white Jurian armor he used to defeat Kagato. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki cheered for joy, while Sesshoumaru remained calm. 

Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Katsuhito all arrived at the top of the shrine steps and saw the sight before them. Ryoko cheered Tenchi on, while the rest sighed in relief. "You're so screwed buddy! Hope you had a good life!" Sesshoumaru was still unnerved by the space pirate's comment and continued to stare down the glowing warrior before him.

He then reached into his kimono and slowly pulled out the vial that contained a gold liquid. Sesshoumaru silently stared at it and then looked back towards Tenchi. _"I suppose this is as good as a time as any…" _ He then quickly hurled the potion at Tenchi, and it shattered upon impact of his Lighthawk barrier. 

What happened next surprised everyone, for as the vial shattered, the gold liquid encompassed Tenchi. As the liquid covered him, the power of the Lighthawk wings dissipated. Tenchi, and the rest of his family, were all shocked at the implausibility of the extinguishing of the power of Jurai, not to mention the power of Tsunami. Sesshoumaru, who continued to display no emotion at the passing of all of this, quickly lunged at the now defenseless Tenchi. He grabbed Tenchi by the neck, and lifted him into the air.

Fear could be seen in the boy's eyes, not to mention the need for the air that was being lost. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him impassively, his left arm in position and his knuckles cracking. "This is where you die, boy." His hand began to glow a faint green, and Sesshoumaru's claw slowly crept towards Tenchi's torso. 

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru!" Katsuhito's loud voice boomed over the deafening silence. Ryoko and Ayeka were tensed and ready to jump the youkai lord, but stopped when the old priest held his hand up. "Sesshoumaru, do you really think it will all work out in the end? Do you will think she will be happy?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare his assassin's stare. "Do you think that she will take comfort in the fact that it took the life of an innocent boy to revive her own? Do you really think that she will accept you after that?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in sudden realization, but quickly narrowed in determination. "It is the only way, Yosho." He stated this in the coldest tone any of the people had ever heard. He was about to finish his task, until he heard a footstep come near him. He looked up and saw a girl with the look of sorrow. 

Ayeka began to shriek in horror at the person who bravely stood near Sesshoumaru. "Sasa-!" Katsuhito stopped Ayeka in the middle of her shriek, staring on at the scene. "This may be the chance we have been looking for." Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi all stared at Katsuhito as if he was insane. "Just trust me on this, Ayeka. She may be able to end this battle." The girls and one priest stared on at the site before them.

Sasami was a little fear-stricken by the man's look, but she wouldn't lose her ground. Sesshoumaru continued to stare coldly at her. "What is it girl?" Sasami continued her determined front. "S-sir, could you please spare Tenchi? Please, he, he means so much to me, my sister, Ryoko, and Mihoshi. We would be lost without him, and, well, we don't want to see him hurt." Sesshoumaru stared at the girls determined face, and saw that she was on the verge of tears. Seeing this began to stir memories of long ago, ones that started bring warmth to his cold heart. 

The youkai lord's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the girl, for in her place instead was young girl with raven black hair pulled into one ponytail on the side, wearing a checkered kimono. He blinked once and the image was replaced with Sasami again. Sesshoumaru thought back to the sudden image and then to the girl that stands before him now. "_That girl, why does she remind me of Rin? Why do those eyes of innocence affect me? Could it be what Yosho said is true?" _He thought back to what Katsuhito said. _"Would she accept me if she were brought back under these circumstances?" _The inuyoukai was in deep thought over the developments, and came to a decision.

His glowing claws shimmered down, and then he threw Tenchi towards the ground. Needless to say, everyone was surprised at the developments. Sesshoumaru then turned slowly walked off. "Yosho, I will heed to your request and spare the boy's life. It is time I leave this accursed plot of land." Katsuhito merely bowed his head in thanks as Sesshoumaru continued to walk off. Ryoko and Ayeka were about to pursue him, but Katsuhito stopped them both. He understood their anger, but he also knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Sesshoumaru began to form a strange looking mist that formed into a cloud, and it slowly rose with him on it. Everyone watched as the trailing cloud lifted off and continued on into the night. 

The girls all ran towards Tenchi as he slowly got up, all the while coughing at the lack of air he had. They all surrounded Tenchi and asked various questions of concern. After Ayeka made sure Tenchi was okay, she turned to Sasami and hugged her. "Sasami, I don't know what you did, but thank you for saving Lord Tenchi. But don't ever do that again, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Ryoko came over to Sasami, wanting to know why exactly Sasami risked her life like that. "Sasami, just what made you want to ask him to spare Tenchi anyway? I mean, how did you know it would work?" Sasami looked down thoughtfully, and then replied. "I don't really know Ryoko, it was as if something deep down inside told me it would work. It's all very strange really." Everyone looked surprised, but then laughed joyfully that it worked. Katsuhito stared at Sasami while she was making sure Tenchi was fine. _"Hmm, it appears Tsunami was behind Sasami's little maneuver. But I wonder how she found out about Sesshoumaru's past." _He then stared on into the night, pondering the strange developments. 

Everyone of the makeshift family settled into the house, all exhausted from the night's ordeal. Katsuhito spoke up to Tenchi. " Tenchi, tonight was a very close one for you. So, I have decided that now is the time to begin intensifying training sessions. For I am sure you will be needing them very soon." Tenchi groaned at his grandfather's command, and then hung his head in frustration. 

Ayeka then looked up at her brother. "Yosho, you appeared to have known that man, how may I ask?" Katsuhito stopped dead in his tracks, for he knew that he had been caught. "Um, well, oh look! I have to clean up the mess at the shrine! Time to go!" Katsuhito practically ran out the house as an enraged Ayeka yelled for him to come back. Ayeka sat down in a huff. "Oooh, I can't believe that he's still immature after all these years!" 

Just then the door to Washu's lab opened and everyone's favorite red-headed mad scientist appeared. "Hey everybody! Sorry I've been cooped up for so long, but the I, Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, have completed all my experiments with great success!" Behind the diminutive confetti could be seen with party whistles going off in the background. Then two little Washu dolls popped up on each side of her shoulders. 

Mini Washu A: Yes Washu! You're the greatest!

Mini Washu B: Yes Washu! You're the genius! 

Washu continued to cackle maniacally as her dolls continued to praise her. She then looked down and saw everyone was practically wiped out. "So, uh, did I miss something important?" Everyone else just sighed at Washu's question.

Tokimi continued to stare at the events before, replaying the battle that was fought and its results. She waved the image away and then gave a light smirk at the results. "It appears that your plan failed. I would have thought that you could do better." She looked down at the figure covered in a silhouette. The figure appeared to be hunched down, taking in the events that have transpired. 

"My apologies, my Lady. It appeared that Sesshoumaru was far weaker than I thought. What will be done with him, my Lady?" Tokimi looked on at the figure, and then smirked at him. "Sesshoumaru is of no threat to me or my plans. So I will let him go." 

The figure's silhouette shifted, one could see a smirk if one examined close enough. "It appears that I will have to go down there and take care of the boy myself, my Lady. That is, if you'll allow it." Tokimi smirked lightly as she continued to stare at the silhouette. "That is why I revived you, Naraku." The figure stepped forward in the light to reveal a man wearing the pelt of a white baboon. The face under the mask continued to smirk. "Very well then, I will have to give young Masaki a visit. Kukukukuku." 

END OF BOOK I

So there it is. The end of book one. Sorry if the battle was anticlimactic and cheap, but that is the way I want it. Send me reviews, I want to know what you think. Oh, if you have any questions, I will post a fifth chapter to answer them and to explain when I'll exactly start with book two.  


End file.
